Founders of A.C.R.E
This is the "historical" records of the fine Directors that founded A.C.R.E. After the split with House Eridanus A.C.R.E took the initiative and recruited the finest nobles who were just as frustrated with the First Imperial Civil War as they were. "Stories Tell" indicate a tall tale or legend pertaining to specific Directors. Directors listed here weren't the only Founders of A.C.R.E, just the most notable to exist within the time-frame. Founding Period These events take place during the First Imperial Civil War, in varying and lost time frames. Ziggurat building commences- Upon the base of unknown origins, the founders of ACRE begins construction of their infamous headquarters. Ziggurat building finishes- After (arbitrary descriptor of time), the Ziggurat is finished whilst ACRE is gaining control over Demnoph. Discovery of “The Foundation”- Exploration in the Foundation of the Ziggurat discovers the technology used for ENIGMA, whom is a founder that is missing from A.C.R.E's history. War of the Ziggurat begins- infighting and turmoil over control of Demnoph begins, mostly within the vast Ziggurat itself. War of the Ziggurat ends- The Founders, whom is remembered in history, monopolize and end the war. All other competition in A.C.R.E falls in line or is “eliminated”. F. Gallagher, Director of A.C.R.E (unknown origin) F. Gallagher was one of the most industrial focused Directors in the beginning, lending to the economical boon and environmental curse that is Demnoph today. Stories Tell that this Founder laid the initial plans of constructing the vast Ziggurat, which later on would be used as designs for the many arcologies on Demnoph. Stories Tell an asteroid came very close to a ship crew once, however was bombarded by this founders ACRE brand explosives, saving the crew diverting the asteroid. This became the standard in resource extraction Biochemist Triangulum Crane Xiao-de (X. Crane, Director of A.C.R.E) This Founder took the forefront on research and development, lending considerable knowledge and cost-efficient strategies for ACRE- Brand products. Stories Tel'''l interns made bets on this founder's coat being inside out or not day to day '''Stories Tell That this Founder held secret experiments on workers that slack off during work. Stories Tell this Founder was secretly a spy on behalf of Pamita Cha, securing influence for what later became the Protractors of Lovelace Stories Tell, this founder had multiple twin brothers (or clones), but he always pretended that his efficiency is just because he drinks a lot of coffee Stories Tell, that this founder had anti-gravity boots and often walked on the ceiling during board meetings. Stories Tell that this founder was actually a replacement for a Crux founder noble who died in a mysterious acid canister accident. Stories Tell that his wife, also a biochemist, cried her eyes out when their eldest son married a Physicist. Stories Tell, that somewhere on the fringes of the sector, he's still alive. Taxarch Eridanus Sia Acaso (A. Sia, Director of A.C.R.E) This founder took insurmountable strides in accounting and record keeping efforts. They are responsible for many ACRE start-up divisions and kept the credits flowing. Stories Tell that this Founder has a secret stash of money hidden away in a secret office somewhere on Demnoph. Stories Tell that this Founder established the convoluted style of record keeping ACRE uses today in order to avoid “complicated” legal matters. Argentus (Viscount) Eridanus Di Napoli Narcisse (D.N. Narcisse, Director of A.C.R.E) A business acquistions and liquidations Director, this founder made the largest contributions to globalizing A.C.R.E into the megacorp it is today. Stories Tell this Founder won majority stake in a land distribution company in a mech fight. Stories Tell this Founder set the precedent for the rapid expansion and dominance over most of Acheron Rho’s industry and services Major-General Aquila Obruchev-Santiago Michèle (M. Santiago, Director of A.C.R.E. A weapons manufacturing oriented A.C.R.E Director, advocated for the strengthening of their private security and putting in place the various production lines of weapons. Stories Tell That he left House Aquila when his family’s leaders didn’t want to seize Diomikato for themselves. Stories Tell That he is actually Koschei, who traveled back in time to help the founding of A.C.R.E and give them proper military doctrine. Category:History Category:A.C.R.E.